


Billy Joe Cobra's Detox Weekend

by theflamelord



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamelord/pseuds/theflamelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet look at the relationship between a younger Spencer and his favorite cousin. Contains suicide, and underage drug use. It really is sweet though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy Joe Cobra's Detox Weekend

I am writing fanfics about a show I have never even watched…fucking tumblr man… Anyway like I said I have never watched the show and all my information comes from the ectofeature tag and this was written at 3 in the morning... DON'T HATE ME!.

Spencer is about 9 or 10 and Billy is about 17. 

Mildly based off the comic where Spence takes his first hit by shotgunning with Billy.

Underage drug use, Trigger warning for Suicide, .

Spencer hated having to sleep on the couch so his stupid cousin could use his bed. The great Billy Joe Cobra was gracing his family with a visit so everyone had to act like it was some big deal, like it wasn't the same Billy that got caught smoking in aunt Patricia's basement, the same Billy that stole money from grandpa Siger to buy his first guitar, the same Billy who used to call him his bro… the Billy that used to be cool. Now after a few hit singles and a platinum album (The money was a big part to) the entire family just decided none of that stuff ever happened, that Billy was just some perfect child who worked hard and never stole or lied and always respected his family and would give them money if they asked (Which he didn't). Really Spencer didn't know what was worse about his cousin being famous, the way his family acted around Billy, or the way Billy acted around him. Before he got that record deal Billy had spent a lot of his free time with Spence, teaching him how to write lyrics and play guitar, or just hanging out watching a movie or playing a game. Now he barely saw him once a month when he needed a "Stress free detox weekend" to help keep him clean, at least that's what he told the family and his manager.

The clock had just struck eleven twenty-seven when Spencer rolled over off of the couch, landing in the floor with a soft thud muffled by the duvet (Which Billy had bought him when he saw the raggedy sheets he was using) and groaned into consciousness, he looked around the room for a moment before remember where he was and why he wasn't in his own bed, Precious rockstar Billy needs it sweetheart, his mother had told him (Though he may have been paraphrasing) when he was booted to the couch. It wasn't like Billy wanted his bed; all Billy wanted was a door to lock so he could get high without getting caught and Spencer's room was the only "Spare" room in the house. He picked himself up off the floor, throwing the blanket (Duvet sweetheart and cousin Billy was really sweet to buy it for you.) back on top the sofa before venturing into the kitchen for a glass of water. His journey was interrupted when he reached the bottom of the stairs by two low coughs from upstairs. "Smooth, real subtle" he whispered to himself looking up his door at the landing (Billy's door) and huffing as he started to make his way up the stairs. He stood in front of the door, debating on whether he should knock or just barge in "It is MY room" he whispered as he reached out to grab the handle

"You can come on in little bro" The rock star announced from the other side of the door. Causing Spencer to jump and nearly fall back down the stairs. It took him a couple seconds and a few more urgings from Billy before he slipped into the room (His Room!) and was assaulted by the haze of smoke that perverted the air and made it a little rough to breath.

"Whats up my business brogul?" The older boy asked, looking up from the bong rested between his bare feet. "Can't sleep or just wanted to see you brorantuala?"

"No, I was just… just wondering- When am I getting my room back?" Smooth he thought to himself, that totally made him sound in charge. He felt these thoughts were confirmed when he heard Billy chuckling and coughing on the smoke.

"Is that what all the hostilities about? I thought you were mad at me the way you were ignoring me, we can totes split the room man I don't mind." He clicked his lighter sparking the flint but not lighting it, "Unless you don't want me here at all…" He looked up with the stupid puppy dog eyes that he gave on the talk shows to get sympathy.

"No, Its cool that you're here, its just… I don't know, you've acted different since you got famous…"

"Spence, man…" He pulled the boy on to the bed and pulling him up next to him. "I know I changed a bit, but I haven't treated you bad since then have I?" He implored his cousin.

"No… guess not…but your this big celebrity and yet you still come around here, I don't get it do you just wanna rub it in our face or what!" He jerked away from the older boy and moved down to the foot of the bed

"Spence do you think I'd still be here with these vultures if I didn't have something keeping me here?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Do you think I would still be hanging out with these money grubbing posers, who couldn't even stand me before I got rich and famous, if there wasn't somebody I didn't want to lose?"

"I guess not… But who would yo—" He saw Billy look over at him with a crooked grin, not flashing his teeth like for the magazines, but a real, honest smile. "Oh…"

"Anyway" he pulled the boy back over to him "You're the only one bearable in this family, Don't know what I'd do without you bromingle." He pulled the boy closer until he was almost sitting in his lap, and rested the boy's head on his neck, leaning into his hair. "I think about you all the time when I'm out on stage or recording, even when I know I shouldn't be I still think of you." Spencer could hear a change in Billy's voice, almost like he was about to cry. "And then I think about you and know how your parents are and how I probably would never see you again, and then I start thinking about what I'd do if I never saw you again. How could I go on and would I even want to, or would that just be it for old BJC…"

"Billy?" Spencer turned around, looking at the strange look man's face and staring him in the eye "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" He looked at the ten year old, the innocent little boy, his innocent little cousin. "Just thinking about a lot of stuff, just don't ever hate me Spence; please just don't ever hate me." He pulled the boy a little closer, setting his bong over on the pillow.

"I won't" He felt a twinge of guilt for his earlier animosity "I Promise."

The two boys sat there, in the haze of smoke and the blue glow of the computer monitor, it was Spencer who finally broke the silence.

"Sooo…" He looked over at the older boy "Whats that stuff like?" He pointed over at the bong. Billy grabbed it up off the pillow and gave the boy a sly smirk.

"Oh this stuff, it hella strong… Why? You wanna hit it?"

"NO… well- I- I guess I kinda…"

"Its cool little man! Who better to supervise your first high than good old BJC!"

"Keep it down man! Or mom will hear you!" He chided in a hushed whisper.

"Right, sorry bro." He gave that same sky smile, almost like he was so happy that he didn't care of anyone heard.

"So… how do I do it?" he asked, so damn innocent in his naivety. Billy choked on his own spit and his face flushed up in a weird way.

"Well, its kinda strong for you to just take a hit…" He rubbed the back of his neck, putting his plan all together in his head, then it hit him "Hey! I know, just close your eyes and breath in when I say three, got it?"

"Allright!" The ten year old hopped up into the cousin's lap, causing a low moan from his cousin, he didn't really know why though.

Spencer closed his eyes, putting his trust in his older bro. Billy was just trying to keep his heart in his chest as he turned Spence's head towards his own, He took a deep hit off the bong and readied himself as he pulled Spence's face towards his own. Their lips met and he parted the boys lips, blowing the smoke in his mouth (3) and letting his lips linger a little too long on his cousins, not that the boy would know, he was still in shock.

Billy let his lips linger for a couple minutes, making sure that Spence held the smoke in. after a couple minutes he pulled apart and let the boy breath.

"WOW!" The boy fell back on the bed, his head dizzy and his stomach fluttering, among other things feeling other ways.

"You like?" He layed back with his little bro, letting the full experience of what he had just done catch up with him, And letting his mind linger on the moment, storing them in his memory for later usage.

"Yeah man, can we do this again next time you come over?"

"Sure man… next time."

The pair lay there for a couple hours, talking and laughing, sharing stories and sharing hits. The next day Spencer could barely remember what had happened the previous night. But Billy did, Billy remembered exactly what he did. They aired out the room and hid Billy's stash in the fake back of his suitcase, making sure they didn't have any smoke on them before going down to dinner, Spencer noticed that Billy seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

After breakfast and everything was packed and loaded on the tour bus, Spence ran up and gave his cousin one last hug before he left.

"Thanks man, it was awesome having you here, I can't wait 'till next time!"

"Yeah… Next time Brosimite Sam, Next time." He mumbled as he boarded the tour bus.

But there was no next time, two days later world renowned rock star Bill Joe Cobra was found dead, over dosed on sleeping pills in an empty motel room, nothing but a corpse, a guitar and necklace that said "for Spence" on them, and a note written on the back of his lyrics sheet.

"I'm so sorry Spence, I know you promised to never hate me, but after that I don't know how you couldn't. I'm so sorry please forgive your big bro and know that he loves you. Goodbye Spence

~Baruch Cohen"

Spencer never did hate his cousin, no his brother, even when he remembered that night. The night he took his first hit, the night he lost his innocence, and the last time he saw the only person that ever cared about him. He would think of the time he spent with his cousin and cry into the duvet that still smelled like weed and Billy's Cologne. No, even after what happened he could never hate him.


End file.
